Opportune
by scribbler09
Summary: Fleur Delacour is happily married and is in a position of great joy but when offered the chance to save the life of Cedric Diggory things get complicated as her decision becomes an intricate web of complication.
1. Chapter 1

Opportune

Summary: Fleur Delacour is happily married and is in a position of great joy but when offered the chance to save the life of Cedric Diggory things get complicated as her decision becomes an intricate web of complication.

Rating: T

Chapter 1 fated day.

Screams of rather hysterical joy pierced the heavy air of anticipation lingering eerily over the former Quiddich pitch, this was it no death, each champion had survived, stunned, horrified and slightly scarred though they were at least they were alive. Upon the arrival of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory the stadium had erupted into thunderous applause, Fleur Delacour the partial Veela beauty screaming in elation as her nagging air of discomfort had lifted like an admirable weight had been lifted from her heart. Screaming louder than all other female admirers which was quite impressive all things taken into consideration, Harry Potter a young boy whom she considered a close friend still vastly grateful after he selflessly sacrificed first place in the previous challenge saving Fleur's sister after Fleur's fumble caused her life to be endangered. Cedric Diggory the young man who firmly held her affections yet if you were to ask her when her heart had first started fluttering in his presence she would not have been able to supply an answer try as she might, it was just automatic. After a solid two minutes of resounding applause Fleur's brain began to regain control over her flying heart, it was then she noticed that neither boy had moved and Harry's face was contorted into an expression of great pain silent sobs going un heard by the vast audience. Reluctantly she directed her gaze to Cedric. Screams sliced the atmosphere the person who had released them gained hundreds of eyes all transfixed on her for this tears gushed down her face staining it beauty she screamed once more yanking herself from Madame Maxime's grip sprinting towards her friends she pointed and one final yell of the name of her loved ones had all eyes another direction silence fell only disrupted by Fleur's howls of agony as two other girls from Beaubuxtons grabbed her restraining her effectively. Despite her struggles she could not break free as the scene unfolded. Professor Moody yanked Harry away as he to thrashed wildly desperate to return to his friend whose father was currently screaming in un disrupted pain trying in vain to revive his son. Every teacher was currently on his or her feet comforting students or seeing to Cedric. Cedric Diggory was dead and he never knew, dead. With that though plaguing her mind Fleur collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Opportune.

Author note: Thanks if you read the first chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated as this is my first story and I strive to make it good! Chapters will get longer as the story goes on hopefully however I do tend to get lazy so I apologize about that before I get into this story! As sad as it is I was chuffed that after only one day of being posted I got one review and thanks to that I will continue! Thanks again (trust me I'll thank you a lot!) :D P.S Sorry about Fleur's accent I suck ;)

Chapter 2 Half alive

"Cedric Weasly!" The ginger halted mid step seemingly forgetting gravity as this action caused him to land face down on the tiles of the kitchen partially eaten cookie shattering across the floor which had Husk the newly adopted puppy's eyes glazed with lust as it scooted forwards edging around the disapproving mothers gaze. Standing sheepishly Cedric began to babble incoherent strings of excuses attempting desperately to wiggle his way out of danger that seemed to orbit Fleur Weasly. Although by no stretch of the imagination was Cedric unfortunate looking Veela blood tented to skip a generation leaving Cedric without womanizing charms only delicate pale skin decorated with ginger freckles and head of hair the same colour. As a six year old mischief was expected however Fleur seemed to be reacting even more venomously today. Whimpering under his mother's glare he winced at her look of scolding anger and got ready for the damn to break. "Vis iz ve seventh time vis week you ave attempted to steal vood! Vis misbehaviour vill NEVER be tolerated at Ogwarts do you even-" Fleur's accent became stronger whenever she was angry to the point where she would occasionally just speak French non-stop which neither her child or her husband understood she was stopped abruptly by arms slinking around her waist and the face of her husband resting gently on her shoulder, her flush was now a peculiar mixture of anger mingled with embarrassment Husk was filling in as a hoover sweeping the floor with more efficiency than the real thing but also leaving a more revolting trail of slaver than an actual hoover which was tucked away in the cupboard. "You been nicking food again mate?" Bill smirked raising an expectant eyebrow at his offspring. Cedric's face lit up and he rose no longer feeling the need to hide now that his mother's flame of anger had been snubbed, he shrugged with a matching smirk Husk had now devoured all evidence and was currently rolling on his back at Fleur's feet. "Kiss ups." She giggled her light voice returning clashing with the traces of lingering anger on her face. Kneeling she wiggled from her husband's grip rubbing Husk's tummy affectionately. "Who you calling a kiss up missy?" Bill sniggered grasping his wife around her slim waist and hauling her delicate figure over his shoulder silvery blonde hair falling freely over her face as she squealed in protest battering her husband with surprising strength glad she had chosen to wear jeans and a rather tight top, of course she had no strong desire to be released or she would have just whipped out her wand and jinxed him. "EWWW!" Cedric screamed darting from the room an expression of pure disgust prominent on his face as her darted from the scene of romance to his room closely tailed by Husky who was thrilled to have something to run with. Chuckling Bill placed her down lightly hugging her closely pecking her forehead lightly, imperfect perfection.

"Billy!" Screamed Molly grasping her son tightly causing him to flush at how uncool he must have looked to his son who sat sniggering on Fleur's shoulders, his head buried in her hair. "Somebody looks sleepy." Molly cooed releasing Bill who darted inside, she probably would have reached to stroke Cedric's hair if Fleur wasn't so tall. "He has slept on the journey." Fleur beamed embracing Molly awkwardly with one arm before being ushered inside. The sight that greeted her was one that warmed her heart. Harry world saviour sat cross legged fiddling idly with Ginny's hair by the fire, Fleur was delighted to note the bulge of Ginny's stomach promising Cedric a new friend soon. Hermione as per usual was absorbed by a thick book whilst carrying a mock argument with Ron who just smirked and kissed her on the cheek occasionally causing her to blush nearly as bright as her lover's hair. Bill sat by Hermione and gestured with open arms for her to join her, smiling lightly she lifted Cedric from her shoulders and placed him down lightly he squeaked and cowered behind his mother's legs playing shy as usual, Ginny beamed. "Hey there sweetie!" Ginny cooed Cedric peered round from Fleur's waist, with a smile of reassurance from his mother he edged forward before going to talk to Ginny. Content Fleur swooped elegantly to her husband's side. Silence past well silent apart from the quiet conversation of Ginny, Cedric and Harry, Fleur could have sworn she heard the words 'cookie' and 'ballistic' whispered. After a while Molly and Arthur joined the room followed closely by a rather tall man with scraggly coal hair. Fleur jumped to her feet and screamed in sheer terror as a response to this everyone in the room jumped up looking for the source of danger. "He-he-he's the mu-murder from Azkaban!" Fleur stuttered when a look of confusion had settled on their faces. Bill stood calmly placing a hand on my shoulder. "Fleur babe he was wrongly accused wouldn't kill a fly however I do seem to recall him dying? No offence mate." Bill explained and Fleur relaxed reaching down to retrieve her son who had sprinted to her after her scream. Harry grinned and pulled a small device from his pocket it danced in shadows provided by the fire. "It allows you to go back in time and change things! I didn't think Sirius's death would affect tings to badly so well you know." Harry explained passing it trustingly to Fleur who rolled it gently in her hands her mind instantly flickered with an idea that almost crushed her with anticipation. Screw time fabric she could fix the imperfection in her life!

Bill lay on the bed well more flopped and started at Fleur quizzically she perched on the end of the bed time device in hand. Cedric was fast asleep and although to most the day had whizzed by to Fleur it had crawled exceptionally slowly up to this hour where she could change time. Bill sat up and dragged Fleur down with him cuddling her into his side and kissing her lightly before drifting of. Tears swam in her eyes as she glanced no matter how much she loved him she needed to do this even if Cedric Diggory couldn't love her she needed to try, with that she took one last loving look at Bill and muttered the words.

"Girls! Prepare for arrival at Ogwarts Beaubuxtons can vin vis year!"

Author note: Sorry about this I really just couldn't think of much so it might seem a bit rushed, pinky promise it will improve as I get into my comfort writing zone! Please respect that this is my FIRST story and I am only twelve so no flames. PLEASE Review and thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Opportune

Author note: Hey anyone who actually reads this I'm guessing not that many however I shall pursue this story! I aim to finish before I return to school as when I'm at school I get even lazier I imagine my updates will get sloppier and it's my final year in my currents school so I'll probably get bombarded with homework. If you are reading thanks a lot and I really appreciate reviews! Also I promise that this will be a Fleur\Cedric romance so just wait for it. Ciao!

Chapter 3 the new kids.

If it weren't for the severity of the situation Fleur knew she would have had a miniature party after all wasn't it every woman's dream to regain youth, in all honesty the thought had never crossed Fleur's mind such things seemed insignificant when you had to maintain a young boy some days it even felt like two young boys and a dog. This thought made Fleur drop back to the king bed all for her with silken sheets more designed for beauty than comfort. Somewhere out there was her husband he had no idea who she was, her son _her_ little boy was non-existent, she was essentially a murderer. Suppressing scorching tears she rose, she had other things to focus on the deed was done and now she had a life to save. Slipping on the heels and bending to fasten the catches she rose gently and glided to the crystal glass window revealing her surroundings pressing her forehead against the chilled surface she inhaled deeply and blessed her family. No matter what she would love them a small section of her heart was with them it was Christmas day and her child was in her arms forever with them in their small heaven.

"Fleur! Nous allons être en retard si vous continuez à embêter vous savez comment Madame Maxime obtient!" Sharply jerking away from the window Fleur's eyes snapped open as she danced to her door and nodded respectfully to Gabriella her younger sister whose eyes seemed to glow with such innocent youth, Fleur knew that she would drag her sister into danger during this tournament the merpeople would steal as her most prized possession, she knew Beaubuxtons would not win well maybe she was actually more skilled than anyone here now she had ten years more experience than the average contestant however Harry Potter was just oh! Harry he hasn't fallen in love with Ginny yet there small unborn child not conceived well that would happen in time she guessed. Unaware that she had been swiftly moving hand in hand with her sister had slipped by her as she exited Beaubuxtons releasing her sister before pecking her affectionately on the forehead. "Je vais vous voir à Gabriella déjeuner faire de nouveaux Amis, vous aime et vous verrez plus tard." She whispered before darting to Madame Maxime's side and regaining her composure, Madame Maxime beamed down at her Fleur knew that she was the favourite young lady and took great pride in this. Hogwarts students gathered to get a better view of the foreigners before Fleur was even aware of what she was doing she was scanning the crowds for _him_. The reason she was here the reason she felt that rush of excitement upon arrival, the reason a long deceased rather large amount of her heart fluttered up in her chest. There he stood smirking at a rather beautiful girl under his arm perfect features grinning at her with such love portrayed in his features a sharp pang of jealously shot through Fleur on instinct, she longed for nothing more than to be that girl under his arm gaining his love filled looks, it was then he looked up and by some trick of fate he noticed her, eyes locked Fleur felt a strong desire to rush up to him and never let go of him again, he merely look startled and then Fleur felt that smile that had whipped so many men grace her lips he was here and she loved him not only that she gained a new start. Cedric rather politely smiled back with an acknowledging nod in her direction almost surprised that she wasn't snobby and obnoxious, unaware that Krum's school was arriving Fleur just giggled last time she had been snobby and obnoxious but not this time, Cedric raised his eyebrows at her seemingly random laugh but chuckled to at the beautiful girls silent communication very secretly enjoying their long distance communication. Just then the raven haired girl under his arm pecked his cheek bone and nodded towards something he look back at her and laughed his eyes staying with Fleur until he absolutely had to look away. Annoyed Fleur sighed and turned away smiling at their first exchange.

Dumbledore's speech had been just as grand as the first time she had heard it, there were still the same moans and groans from everyone under the age limit and the silent exchanges between friends. After the meeting Fleur had darted through the crowd in search of Madame Maxime so she may request to stay here for a bit she had forgotten how much she actually loved Hogwarts. However instead of finding Madame Maxime in the quickly clearing she rammed into a younger Hogwarts student knocking her down with a small yelp quickly diminishing the part of her that prayed for it to be Cedric she glanced up to see Harry, Hermione and Ron looking horrified and expecting a rant obviously. "Oh crap! Oh bloody hell sorry! Please don't kill me!" Ron sputtered looking horrified and at the same time awe struck by Fleur's beauty. Laughing Fleur rose and bended a little to hug Ron lightly relived that he was still the same blubbering idiot he was going to be ten years in the future pulling away she smiled warmly. "It iz okay, I should have been more careful do not beat yourself up!" She laughed earning a rather startled look from each of them excluding Ron who was beaming at her like she was some god. Extending her hand Fleur grinned at the younger students. "Fleur Delacour iz my name pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry accepted Fleur's extended hand with a smile. "Hi, that's Hermione and Ron and I'm Harry Potter" He smiled a little hurried looking "I ave heard of you Harry, never let your destiny pull you down believe me your future is bright. Sirius gave me his word." With a wink she departed leaving all three looking baffled excluding Ron who still looked like a bleeding moron, stupid Veela charms!

Hallways cleared and night sky twinkling with stars Fleur smiled content with her life, Madame Maxime had granted me the luxury of staying out as long as I desired. A large balcony sprouting from one of the highest floors providing the perfect sanctuary. Loosing herself in though Fleur grinned. "You know I'm technically supposed to give you detention." The voice caused her to spin round with a startled little yelp. Seeing Cedric leaning on the doors a smile graced her previously alarmed face. "You startled moi." Fleur laughed which earned a chuckle from him and he strode forward with one swift act of chivalry his coat was around her shoulders where Fleur grasped it thankfully. "It's freezing tonight I know I'd rather be inside but I have prefect duties, however your out and I imagine Beaubuxtons is a lot warmer than this old place." He chuckled and patted the balcony edge almost respectfully as he said this. "I love it here, it's so much like home so don't call my friend old." Fleur laughed her delicate voice working perfectly with the silence of the crisp night. "You know you're so easy to make laugh and I'm so glad you have the most beautiful laugh." This time all joking was gone and he turned searching her eyes not quite understanding why he had just admitted that to this complete stranger. "Oh god sorry where are my manners I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory and may I inquire your name miss?" "Delacour, Fleur Delacour it's a pleasure Cedric Diggory." The night air engulfed the pair at each side but was un-noticed by both. "Your so, so beautiful Fleur and not just the outside you're the only Beaubuxtons girl that has so much as looked at me, you have such a beautiful appearance and yet it is unbelievably outshined by what's inside." Fleur's head snapped up sure she had been complimented numerous times by men but never on her personality the only person who had ever done that was her Bill and look how she had gone with him. Then it happened Cedric was gazing at her almost lovingly the scenery was perfect stars winking overhead then she said it the most stupid thing she ever could have said at that moment, not I love you or the same goes for you oh no she said. "You have a girlfriend don't you?" With that the atmosphere was lost and Cedric jerked upright watching Fleur mentally kicking herself for such a stupid question. He looked hurt and she knew why it had sounded like she had been dismissing him like she wanted him to go and return to his girlfriend which was actually the exact opposite of what she wanted. "You should get inside its getting cold." Cedric half whispered stiffly like there was a barrier holding back all emotion. With that he turned and strode inside. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! _Fleur suppressed a scream of irritation and stormed in her mood dark as the ever watching sky.

Author note: Thanks for reading what do you think love it? Hate it? Please, Please review oh and this will be a Harry and Hermione romance later just so you know because I actually hate Ginny\Harry and Hermione\Ron so there. Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Opportune

Author note: Hey again! Been a bit longer than usual but I've had a rather bad case of writers block and rather lazy if I'm honest, I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this story and if you like this PLEASE read my other story daughter to father. So on with the show!

Chapter 4 contemplation 

Recently it seemed that every student now inhabiting Hogwarts had been fancying the tri-wizard tournament. Fleur had been stuck in a debate with herself all week would it be easier to help Cedric if she was in the tournament? Or would that just be walking down the same path as last time leading him into more danger? Fleur currently sat with Gabriella at the table of Ravenclaws were the majority of Beaubuxtons students sat, Fleur longed to be sitting by Cedric however he appeared to be rather embarrassed by the scene that unfolded on the balcony and Fleur didn't miss how he showered Cho with even more affection than before almost like he felt he had betrayed her. "Fleur, you are feeling okay?" Gabriella quizzed her accent clashing with her use of English which she had practiced she had always known it she just didn't use it very frequently.

"Of course Gabriella I am just contemplating joining the tri-wizard tournament." Fleur confessed chewing absentmindedly on a carrot stick ignoring the lustful looks she was receiving from nearly every male on the Ravenclaw table. "You should! You're one of the best in Beaubuxtons!" Gabriella chirped happily bouncing up and down on her seat knocking her plate of food and spilling juice onto a Ravenclaw boy near by, turning he snapped violently causing Gabriella to flinch into Fleur.

"Excuse moi! I will not tolerate that behaviour toward moi souer!" Fleur snapped causing the boy to laugh by now everyone in the hall was focused on them but trying not to make it obvious as the teachers still hadn't noticed. Fleur growled and muttered the incantation under her breath. Loud screams echoed of the walls the boy stood hands on face which was now drenched with wine as it poured non-stop from his hairline, Madame Pomfery darted to him and whisked him away grumbling under her breath. Fleur smirked and sipped her juice silently. "That is how to spill drink on someone." Fleur winked to her sister who dissolved into hysterics and hugged Fleur around her around her slim waist.

Later that day Fleur found some time to scribble her name down on a piece of parchment as Gabriella and Fleur's best friend Ami watched enthusiastically. Gliding to the hall Fleur was surprised to find the majority of students in there watching as people placed their name in the goblet. Fleur smiled as Cedric was forced into the circle by his friends all laughing heartily he placed his name in turning with a triumphant smile plastered on his face until he saw Fleur the smile slipped and he gave her a curious stare. Fleur danced forwards and fearlessly place her name I the goblet causing other students to whisper in surprise. Cedric looked horrified grabbing her wrist and dragging her room the room all the way to the lake which currently harboured no students. "You entered? What if you get hurt?" He gasped alarm evident on his face. "Cedric, I am more than capable of taking care of myself merci besides you might require rescuing." The last part came out in a strangled whisper and she glanced away from him. Cedric's head snapped up to look at her originally intending to be angry he was not weak enough to require rescuing from Fleur Delacour the fragile Veela.

"Is that it you just want to humiliate me buy making it look like you're so much stronger than me?" Cedric snapped anger bubbling inside him. "No I did not say that! What do you take me for some evil, vain, Veela witch?" Fleur yelled angered greatly by Cedric's accusation which so many had made without even speaking to her. "No I" Cedric fumbled. "If you do think that then I suggest you keep your distance as I do not wish to have annoying cowardly little Hufflepuffs stalking me!" Fleur snarled feeling the tears brim in her eyes she prepared to bombard him with yet but more insults yet was cut short by Cedric's lip sealing over her own firmly she gasped genuinely stunned, didn't he have a girlfriend? Yes, yes he did and Fleur was not a boyfriend stealer no matter what people said about her she was not a boyfriend stealer a prostitute, whore, slut or gold digger. It took all her strength to raise her hands to Cedric's chest and push him lightly away. Cedric pulled away instantly realising that Fleur was un-willing. "I'm so sorry Fleur! We only just met! Ugh you probably hate me now don't you?" Cedric was blushing deeply and scanning the scene partially to make sure nobody had witnessed the brief kiss. "No, no it's just that you have Cho and it goes against my belief to be with a man who is taken." Fleur blushed almost as deeply as Cedric her head dropping slightly so she could stare at the ground. With that Cedric placed one finger under her chin and kissed her lightly this time Fleur did not resist but sighed happily into the kiss which was cut short by Cedric snapping back to reality and realising that lessons would resume soon so students would be arriving soon. "Bye Fleur I'll see you around okay?" He seemed to ask permission almost cautiously. "Oui." Fleur whispered still rather shell shocked. Cedric beamed and began to jog off. "Oh and fleur, I love you!"

Author note: yes I know it's short but I do have a plan! Thanks for reading and please review oh and just in case you didn't know

Moi= Me

Oui= Yes

Souer= Sister


	5. Chapter 5

Opportune

Author note: I'm in a really bad mood right now in my little world so I want to apologise if it has any effect on this story like everyone suddenly dying a horrific grizzly death, I'll try and steer clear of that. Okay this story is about to take a turn for the angst so sorry if you don't like that kind of thing, I'm just deep ;)

Chapter 5: consequence.

Shrill, piercing, agony laced screams pierced the skull of the small child cowering feebly in the corner, sobbing she averted her gaze from the scene unfolding in front of her very eyes. Tall and slender the blonde haired man sneered, a look of anger mingled with amusement staining the once handsome face a small blade in hand only noticeable to the sharpest of eyes.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" The youth in the corner sobbed brokenly a scream weaving into her strangled sob. Growling in fury the man dropped the blood stained girl he had previously been suspending mid air by her wrist. Crumpling on the ground the girl whimpered a protest the searing hot pain coursing through every fibre of her being making physical protest impossible.

"What did you say bitch? Going to attempt to stop me just like your pathetic slut of a mother?" He snarled gripping the young blonde by her throat ceasing her screams as all air was cut off. Raising the blade so it was mere inches from the young antagonized girl's crystal eye shrouded with silken tears. He raised it positioning it to get a clean swipe at the fear filled eye. Jumping up ignoring the screams of bloody protest from her limbs the young defenceless girl jumped to her feet screaming half in protest and half in agony as she launched across the room yanking her younger sister from the man's grasp and taking the blow in her place a long sweep across her chest. Everything else had happened in a blur the girl had fallen no noise escaping her lips the pain remaining imprisoned inside.

Bolting upright Fleur's sudden movement almost caused her to topple off her bed. The thin film of sweat that covered every inch of her body displayed exactly how flustered Fleur truly was, her hands lurching instinctively to her chest tracing the prominent scar that lingered there. Swinging her slender legs carelessly over the side of her bed she indulged in the feeling of the chilling tiles underfoot. Slinging her elbows to rest on her knees her head fell into her hands as tears streamed down the broken face of the part Veela. Blonde hair thick with sweat and tears fell down to shroud the sides of her face as Fleur sobbed uncontrollably, she remembered the night vividly it was the first time Fleur's father had every placed a harmful finger on Fleur or Gabriella. He had always been a caring man originating from England so he always spoke to them in English which was how Fleur and her sister had come to learn the language. The night to Fleur had portrayed how love could change a person, her mother had been caught cheating and her father had gone ballistic smashing objects and tearing pictures. Unaware of their mother's actions Fleur and Gabriella had ventured downstairs to investigate their father's strange behaviour which had scared them, he had lashed at them so violently it petrified them both and knocked their trust as whilst all this was transpiring their mother had been with her new boyfriend. Once Fleur had been slashed unconscious her father had raped Gabriella according to Gabriella calling her Laurence the name of their mother and hitting her if she protested. Fleur never knew how far he had gotten with the rape as the neighbours had reported screaming and loud bangs from next door in a house containing children and the police had arrived, the two siblings taken to hospital. Fleur and Gabriella never discussed that night and Fleur always assured that not an inch of her scar was showing at any time. Fleur's sobs slowed only to be restarted heavily as a thought struck her. Cedric was cheating on Cho for her the way her mother had cheated on her father. Feeling hysterical and looking it Fleur dropped to her hands and knees on the cold floor battering her fists against the smooth surface as her sobs turned into a struggle for breath. The door smashed open and an exceptionally tall figure hurried in dropping to her knees and Fleur's side wrapping the youth in a comforting embrace soothing until she regained her breath.

Cedric Diggory beamed humming a tuneless song merrily as he flipped through his rejected potions book not really focusing on the homework he had been assigned. Fleur danced through his mind her hair, her laugh, her smile oh how he loved that smile of hers. Flopping on the sofa he beamed gaining a few looks from his fellow Hufflepuffs. He remembered how she had been stunned when he kissed her grinning wider at this memory he would defiantly have to stun her more often. Eventually it was time to go to the grand hall for breakfast and he beamed all the way there scanning for Fleur as soon as he waltzed through the double doors. He didn't like what he saw. Fleur sad cradled into Madame Maxime's side looking much like a scared child, some teachers were shooting curious looks others looks filled with sympathy. Fleur's eyes were red and he could notice it from this distance she looked well a mess, her hair was flimsy and lifeless her eyes cold and sorrow filled. Cedric then noticed that there was another chair pulled up beside Madame Maxime's, as if on cue Gabriella trudged in brushing past Cedric as she hurried for the teacher's table. She looked even worse! Gabriella's hair was loose and weak her eyes bright red and puffy tear trails running down her cheeks. She scurried into her seat and quickly buried her face into Madame Maxime's side. Cedric's beam dropped and he suddenly felt burning curiosity as to what had hurt his love. He dropped next to his mates and tried desperately to make eye contact with the girl he had fallen for but she seemed to be purposely avoiding his gaze. Was it his kiss that had done this? No it couldn't be that didn't involve Gabriella. Cedric snapped back to reality when he felt a small tap at his shoulder at turned to see Cho beaming down at him as she walked past.

"Good luck Ced!" She beamed and continued on her way to the Ravenclaw table. Good luck? What was lucky about, Cedric jumped in realization the tri-wizard tournament! He had entered his name! Cedric suddenly remembered, so had Fleur! She was in no condition to fight demons and strive to stay alive! Dumbledore rose beaming.

"Soon the goblet will present me with three names of the chosen student of each school if your name has been picked there is no backing out. For everyone who entered I wish you the best of luck." At this the goblet flamed and a small piece of parchment landed firmly in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He seemed to take his time just to torture the students.

"For Durmstrang…. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced a loud chorus of applause broke out hooting and howling echoing against the great walls. Viktor marched up and shook Dumbledore's hand firmly before striding off. Cedric did not miss the wink he gave Fleur, grinding his teeth Cedric forced my composure to stay with him. Yet again the goblet flamed another piece of parchment shot out.

"For Hogwarts…Cedric Diggory!" Loud applause once again erupted and it seemed a hand was patting Cedric everyway he turned steadily he rose and walked confidently to the front his eyes locked with Fleur's a small smile graced her haunted face and this made me grin. I had made her smile. Striding off to join Viktor Cedric grinned knowing he was the cause of that perfect, beautiful smile. Arriving in the room he shook hands with the rather intimidating Viktor and began to pace frantically.

The door cracked open and the roar of applause from the hall was heard whirring around Cedric saw his competition.

"Fleur." He breathed as she timidly shuffled in avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Viktor, Cedric." She acknowledged quietly and a long starch of silence weighed down as our eyes locked Cedric willed himself to peer into Fleur's mind to find the source of the problem.

"Harry?"

Author note: Yes I wrote a chapter without it sounding to rushed (hopefully).Thanks for reading yes it was morbid and did contain some profanity its T for a reason. I feel really odd typing profanity as I never use it as I feel I am far too young and it is not necessary in my opinion. I'm thinking about starting to write this story in first person view as my writing is much better in first person but I'm not sure if I should write as Fleur or Cedric, any opinion? It would be helpful. Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Opportune

Author note: Whoa it's been a while considering it's me were talking about :\ anyway I would just like to say that from now on I will be taking the advice from the wonderful Azulastar and switching perspectives between characters for the vast majority of this story although it really depends on my mood that particular day. Also I will be writing down what song\s I was listing to whilst writing the chapter just because I believe the music influences my writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 the moon

Sanctuary, this was the word that most frequently filtered through my mind when thinking of the silver imperfection outshining the other flaming beacons of the abyss overhead. As a child I liked to imagine that the moon had once been just another star that after enduring pain it had grown to shine brighter than all others, it was a comforting thing for a child who was bullied to think. I had learnt that despite everything people would always find something to pick at about you. I remembered being bullied mercilessly over my looks my ability to speak English and even my father's abuse. My childhood had been pleasant until my mother decided she needed more than a loving husband and two adoring children. In a way Madame Maxime had been salvation taking in Gabriella and I from a young age and welcoming us with open arms to Beaubuxtons and in a way as her own children. Her caring for us had secured happiness but even she who had soothed our fears could not drag us out of depression this morning. I really should have retired to bed by now but sleep just didn't seem like an appealing thing right now. So far everything had gone as I had the last time around. Of course I knew the challenges and exactly how to beat them efficiently, it was Harry's destiny to go to that graveyard and face Voldemort no matter how much it hurt. It was my job to ensure that Cedric did not tag along as he did last time. I knew I could not avoid talking to him if I was to complete this mission but I refused to have any form of romance with him whilst Cho Chang was still in the picture as selfish as it sounds. I made sure to take my time on the journey back to Beaubuxtons savouring each step, Bill used to give me hell for slacking on walks.

"Fleur, wait up!" Startled out of m daydream I swerved too see Hermione Granger sprinting towards me bushy hair flapping in the wind behind her, her face flushed a light pink. I smiled a little as she stopped in front of me resting heavily on her knees it was quite an admirable distance to have run.

"Oui?" I smiled as she straightened up, I did not miss how reluctant she was to speak to me Hermione never had liked me, looked like I could not salvage any friendship here.

"How do you know Sirius?" Hermione hissed the accusation coming through heavy through her gasps for breath.

"That secret stays with me I am afraid but you need not worry I assure that your secret is safe I would never harm Sirius." Hermione nodded looking lost in thought. The silence that passed now was easily the most awkward silence I had ever been forced to endure.

"If that is all Hermione I should be heading back to Beaubuxtons." Hermione nodded before traipsing off a look of utter confusion creasing her intelligent face. Please don't make anything of it. Please.

Author note: yeah I know really short but this is really a one off chapter to ease my boredom. So yeah I recently posted the first chapter of my avatar\FF8 crossover (I'm hooked on avatar now) please check that out and review if you like. The first chapter has not a lot to with avatar but it will get better so PLEASE. God I love avatar right now if you know where you can find episodes for free online please tell me I've only seen the episodes 'the avatar returns' 'The blind bandit' and 'The beach' so you know. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Opportune

Author note: Oh my god I am so sorry! I promise I didn't intend for the interval between this chapter and the last to be quite as extensive! I've moved in year groups and sets in school, surprisingly I'm in top English so I have been up to my eyes in homework and script learning for drama. Things have settled down now so expect my chapters to be taking less time, I believe my English skill have improved so hopefully that should show even slightly now (if anybody's still reading at all) fingers crossed. Sorry for rambling I've just been gone for so long now I feel I need some form of excuse. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7 Avoidance 

*Fleur's POV*

Speaking as a sensible mature young adult I should first say that despite my claims the stitched calendar had not offended me on a personal level, the day of the first trial was fast approaching mocking my lack of time and I'll be the first to admit I'd been wasting many precious seconds. I was here to help Cedric and yet whenever he had even glanced my way I had flushed brilliantly and lost all sense of composure which for a Veela was almost shameful. I knew that by now Cedric would know the first challenge and the fact he hadn't thought to inform me was quite insulting actually, first he has some crazy deranged crush on me and now he seemed to be oblivious to me. I hadn't needed to study this time around thankfully, I already knew how to approach this task, most of my time had actually been consumed by pretending to be oblivious and pretending that my magical knowledge was the same as it had been many years ago. My inner monologue was interrupted by a short soft rap at the door, it was exceptionally hard to adjust to Beaubuxtons again especially the delicate feminine way thing were operated. Twirling vainly before my mirror and straightening my pony tail I darted to the door, opening it the tiniest fraction I peeked out only to squeal and leap at the poor unsuspecting female outside.

"Clara!" I cried wrapping my arms around the slender girl who chuckled and hugged me back. Clara and I had been friends since my first day at Beaubuxtons she was infinitely more mature than me and much more restrained and composed, she was the one to teach me everything I knew about etiquette and the one of the only ones able to deal with my peppy to bitchy in five seconds flat attitude. After leaving Beaubuxtons and marrying Bill I guess we just lost contact and after the Cedric death wake up call from snobsville I began to realize just how pivotal she was to my existence.

"Fleur Delacour have you been near the wine again?" Clara chuckled after regaining the balance my hug had stolen from her. I pulled back beaming and shrugged lightly.

"Am I not allowed too greet my best friend?" I grinned, Clara originated from England so we most naturally spoke English.

"I'm not saying that I'm just commenting on the enthusiasm which you get full marks for by the way." Clara smiled grabbing my hand from my side and directing me down the corridor.

"Nervous?" Clara questioned as she curtseyed to her potions as she flitted past, her ability to walk and curtsey had always baffled me.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" I frowned. Clara's brunette hair had been pulled back into a high pony tail and her smooth olive skin was slightly flushed in the cheek department I guessed she had been darting about the place all morning. I had always been slightly envious of Clara's beauty she was slightly taller than me with waved brunette locks drifting to her jaw emerald eyes, a healthy complexion and slender figure. I knew she had always envied my look but really what was there to envy I was pretty of course, I was a Veela but my looks came with the catch that nobody looked past them with the damn Veela charm.

"Worried for that little game you got tied up with am I ringing any bells here? Or all the light finally out?" She mocked. I had forgotten her lack of tolerance for my casualness towards the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm cool with it." I replied honestly, Cedric was the real problem here.

"What about that guy with the major crush on you?" She smirked.

"Cedric is not crushing on me!" I yelled defiantly drawing the attention of a few juniors who were under the impression that I was a goddess in human disguise.

"Um, Fleur, I meant the ginger kid." Clara frowned stopping mid stride to spin on her heel and face me a look of confusion mingled with suspicion gracing her features.

"I, um well I was just going to um." I stammered hopelessly.

"Plus you're used to guys drooling over your shoulder so why does the mention of one guy liking you make you so indignant?" The emotion in her emerald eyes changed from suspicion to understanding as she ended her sentence, her frown turning to a smirk. Understanding the look of panic on my face, which I knew was there, she twirled back on her heel and walked with me up to Hogwarts.

The library was nearly empty, Krum sat not really focused on the book in his large hands but the bushy haired blond sat across from him. I chuckled under my breath my amusement quickly fading when I heard Clara sigh dreamily, twirling round at the speed of light I frowned at her sharply.

"Clara!" I scolded in a whisper.

"What he's good looking is all." Clara smiled innocently shrugging it off as I lead her too an abandoned desk. Her expression faded to one of a firm parent or a strict parent.

"Get studying." She frowned shoving a text book in my face.

"Get the thing out my face first."

"It's not in your face it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out my face."

"Touché." She smirked turning to look as the door opened. "Hey he's good looking too." She giggled nudging me with her index finger. Seriously did this girl want me to study or not? Looking up I gasped as the golden eyes which I learnt to love met with mine. Blushing like crazy I yanked up the thankfully thick text book I was supposed to be studying from and shamefully hid behind it. Clara smirked knowingly.

"Hey Cedric come over here for a second." She grinned cheekily motioning for him to join us, remember that thing I said about her maturity earlier? Well I take it all back! Cedric smiled his eyes leaving me as he and Cho drifted over.

"Yes?" He smiled before shooting me a concerned look I vaguely remembered that the last time he saw me was after nightmare concerning my parentage, he must be concerned for me. "Fleur you're holding the book upside down." Okay so maybe he was concerned for my mental health instead. Cho giggled as I fumbled with the book whispering something in his ear which made him frown before composing himself and chuckling.

"Fleur and I need your help. Do you know anything about the first task?" Clara smiled politely as if to compensate for my stupidity.

"Nothing, hate to sound rude but I don't believe we've been introduced?"

"Clara's the name it's nice to meet you Cedric. Is this your girlfriend?" Clara's smile never faltered. Cho beamed at being noticed and nodded happily.

"It's Cho, Cho Chang nice to meet you Clara." Cho giggled ignoring me. I coughed rudely making sure Cho acknowledged my existence I mean come on I was saving her boyfriends life, well getting around to it.

"Sorry but can I steal Cedric for a bit I need to ask him about some spells." I put on my best innocent angel smile. Cho pouted obviously not trusting me one bit with her precious boyfriend.

"You know what Cho why don't you and I go grab some lunch and leave the nerd dream team to their studying?" Clara giggled putting on a completely fake girly voice. Cho's face brightened considerably and she nodded enthusiastically. As the duo left Clara shot me a 'you owe me one' look. Cedric smiled as he sat gently taking the book from me and placing it on the shelf.

"I don't think you really need to know about spells do you?" Cedric smiled warmly. "Shall we go for a walk?" He took my hand before I got a chance to answer.

"Okay so what's up?" Cedric still had a light grip on my hand as we walked the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I know you know what the task is." I whispered almost afraid that my question would anger him. I had always been afraid of the anger of others. Casting his gaze downwards he sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Fleur."

"Why? Because you seem to have lost all interest for my existence or because you obviously care more about winning than my survival? I mean Dragons! A heads up would have been nice." I snapped weeks worth of frustration finally breaking through my composure. Digging my heels into the grass brought us to a sudden halt, I wanted my answers. Cedric spun round frowning as he place one hand on my cheek so he could look me in the eyes something stopped me slapping his hand away.

"Fleur, don't ever think I don't care about you! I want to win to but Cho is still there and it would be wrong to be around you so much."

"Then why not leave Cho if you love me then isn't that what should be done?" I snapped.

"I'm going to!" Cedric snarled making me jump and flinch away from him. He looked stunned at my reaction.

"Fleur I'm sorry what I meant was that I'm going to leave Cho, I guess I don't want her to get hurt if I get hurt." He sighed pulling me into a tight hug.

"The first task is Dragons." He chuckled kissing the top of my head lightly.

"The task is tomorrow Cedric." I giggled my anger ebbing somehow.

"It's the thought that counts." He smirked pulling back slightly too once again look me in the eye. "Now what was wrong the other day?" He frowned. I pulled away completely at this and looked to the ground, would he still love me if he knew my virginity had been taken by my father?

"I'm sorry Cedric but right now I'd rather not say." I whispered sadly. He nodded lifting my chin with one finger and placing his lips lightly over mine. It was a light dusting kiss but the emotions in his eyes spoke every word.

"Come on we should leave." He smiled wryly.

"What the heck is going on here?" A voice boomed close by making us leap apart sadly it was a voice I knew very well.

Authors note:

Well thanks for reading I know it sucked and you may well cringe at the fluff and corniness but bear with me okay? I had an operation last week so I'm in a bit of a grumpy mood, sorry . Updates will be quicker though . What I'm going to do is delete all my other fanfics and start again, I'm only keeping this one because it somehow has the fabulous AzulaStar reviewing LOVE YOU! Okay so I'm going to be doing a few fanfics for Final Fantasy 8, The Hunger games, Kingdom hearts and Harry Potter so y'know looking would be greatly appreciated 3 for now. Ciao!


End file.
